Zelmira Zamut
Zelmira Zamut is the daughter of Almanzon and Zamea from The Knights Errant, a fairy tale novella by Madame d'Auneuil. Character Appearance Zelmira is short, with long red hair and green eyes. She wears an orange shirt with a yellow solar pattern and red pants. Personality Zelmira is of a cheerful, sunny disposition. She is fond of tournaments. Usually she watches while her boyfriend Alidor Grenadier participates, but sometimes she participates in them as well. She is skilled on horseback, which she has learned from her father Almanzon. Her weapon of choice is the lance. Zelmira is known to be a terrible cook. Her cooking has caused at least two fires in Cooking Class-ic. She is set to take the role of her mother Zamea, but would rather take the role of her father, for she would not like to be betrothed to the wrong guy and in love with a guy she can't marry. Story Zelmira, the daughter of Almanzon and Zamea, is a second-year student at Ever After High. She is heir to her mother's kingdom in Fez, while her sister Zaira is heir to their father's kingdom. Zamea's rule has brought an age of peace in Fez not seen in quite some time. Both Almanzon and Zamea are regular donators to Ever After High, as they want to help make it a good school for all. Zelmira has high hopes for the future. She wants to take a more active role in her story and fight for her freedom, all while proving her worth. At school, Zelmira is on a jousting team along with Alidor, Zacharie, and Amelie (their jousting team is known as the Knights of the Pomegranate), and she would like to compete on an international level. She knows there's plenty of time to get her happily ever after, and wants to accomplish much more in life than living in a fairy tale. She also dislikes the discrimination towards the Rebels and wants to fight for equality for the Royals and Rebels. Relationships Family Zelmira lives in Fez with her mother Zamea, her father Almanzon, and her grandmother, the queen mother Zamara. Zamea is queen of Fez since her father King Zamut died. She has an older sister named Zaira. Zelmira isn't too close with Zaira, who is a girly girl (which Zelmira can't stand), but she is close with her parents and grandparents. She also lives with her governess Adelinda, who she is also close with. Zelmira's parents also have a home in Tunis, where her paternal grandparents live. Her grandfather is king of Tunis. Friends In addition to her boyfriend Alidor, she is friends with Zacharie Canarie and Amelie Flamberge. Enemies Zelmira is enemies with Calliope Riquet because Calliope thinks it's unladylike for a princess to be a knight. The two often have loud quarrels with each other. Romance Zelmira's boyfriend is Alidor Grenadier. Trivia *Zelmira's surname refers to her grandfather Zamut. *Zelmira is a third cousin of her boyfriend Alidor. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erica Mendez. See also Read The Knights Errant here Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Knights Category:NibiruMul's Secondary Characters Category:The Knights Errant